


In-Training

by irenereru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Slight Violence, Terrorism, gunfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenereru/pseuds/irenereru
Summary: Code Pebble is a young agent in training for the US government who's desires are different from the one of his companions. He's one of the worst in his promotion, and feels sad and frustrated to not be worthy enough.However, his life would change after he met a soon to be government scientist.(Basically an origin story of how Stone and Robotnik met)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm starting another multi-chapter fic.
> 
> I've been thinking about this idea for a while, I hope y'all like my take on this ;D

“Come on, Pebble, is that all you've got?! If you were on a mission _you would already be dead!_ Move your sorry ass and keep going!”, his trainer screamed.

The little kid quickly got up, having wounds all over his knees and elbows.

He tried to reach his other, older, and more qualified companions on the course field, but to no avail.

Trying to climb up a wall, he fell again, and growled in pain.

Soon, he felt the hands of his trainer grabbing him and pulling him our of the course.

“Another **F** , Pebble. You have to work _harder!_ I want you to come every afternoon for special training sesions, is that clear?”, he asked in that strong and menacing voice.

“Yes, sir!”, replied the kid.

Slowly, the boy made his way up to infirmary again, a place he knew all too well.

He felt useless.

Was he really never going to be able to become an agent like everyone else?

Code Pebble, as he was known of, was part of a small group of agents in training.

Everyone in that program did not exist to society, being _“saved”_ by the government when they all were too young to remember where even they came from.

All Pebble knew is that he got rescued in a war on a country far away from where he was now.

They all were training to become part of the secret agent service for the US government.

Everyone was skilled with combat, phisically cappable of surpassing any and all obstacles, and had the sharpest vision and mind, perfectly trained.

However, Pebbles didn't feel as motivated as everyone else.

His companions would die for their country.

_He would not._

He would like to become an agent that protects lives, not one that takes them away...

Sadly that wasn't in his power to choose.

He was trapped and held tight by the government's hands.

_If only someone that even surpassed the government's power could let him be free..._

“Hey, move out of the way”, an unknown voice asked.

The boy quickly turned around.

_That was the very first time he saw the person that would change his life forever._

A guy with dark clothes, dark hair perfectly combed and a mustache stood before him.

Next to him there was some hind of machine.

In his hands he held a touch-screen device, that probably controled the robot.

“S-Sorry, sir...”, the kid apologised. “I'm going as fast as I can, my legs hurt too much...”, he said, scratching his bleeding knees.

The guy quickly noticed his wounds, and stepped back for a moment, looking like he was considering different options.

“Hop on, I'll take you to get those cured”, he replied, signaling the robot next to him.

The boy nervously stared back. “B-But won't I be too heavy for this? I wouldn't want to break it.”

The guy looked like he just got insulted. “Do you really think I would create something that weak?! _Never!”_ , he exclaimed.

After a few uncomfortable moments, the man held a hand up his chin. “I'm testing my baby out one last time before today's presentation. I can't allow it to have any malfunction, and it has to get through all the tests. It should be able to carry you with no problem, since it's supposed to be able to take equipment from a base to the battlefield. It's cappable of moving in several terrains and also able to stand up if it somehow tumbled on to a side”.

Pebble stared impressed at the man and his invention.

It didn't look like anything he had ever seen before in the facility he lived in.

It was like him and the machine came from the future, somehow.

“So...”, the man continued. “Taking you to the enfermery would be helpful for me, and for you. It's a win-win situation. Now sit up”, he said, tapping the glossy white surface of the robot.

It looked like a cube with odd legs.

Since he shouldn't question anyone superior to him, Pebble sitted on the machine clumsily.

After a few presses on his device, the robot started moving forward, and the man followed next to it.

_“_ _Where exactly is the infirmary in this facility? It's my first time being here...”,_ the man asked.

“It's up in the first floor. I guess we'll have to take the elevator”, Pebble answered.

The man smirked. “We will take _the stairs”._

They got right at the entrance of stairs going up.

The boy was very confused, but after a few taps, the machine's legs changed form.

Soon, it started going upstairs, with Pebble still on top.

“This is so cool!”, replayed the boy.

The man simply laughed. “I'm glad you find it “cool”. This is what the latest in technology has to offer, _and I'm the one who invented it!”_ , he explained proudly.

Pebbles just stared back at the man with stars in his eyes.

Soon enough they both were in front of the infirmary's door.

They did take in fact less time than if Pebble had to go up on his own.

The man knocked on the door, and soon a soft voice told them that they could go in.

Once they both were in, the lady looked back at the boy with a sad smile. “Again, Peebs?”

“Again...”, he said, frustrated.

He hopped off the machine, which took the whole trip as if it were nothing.

There were some dirt and blood stains on the robot, left by the boy.

The man growled. _“Excuse me, could I use some alcohol and a pad?”,_ he asked.

“I'll need your name first, sir”, the lady frowned at him as she setteled the boy in one of the beds.

The man sighed. “Ivo Robotnik”.

Pebble made sure to remember that name as if it was the only thing that mattered.

The lady wrote it down and gave the man what he wanted.

She then went back to the boy and started treating his wounds.

A not too uncomfortable silence filled the room.

“When's your presentation, sir?”, Pebble asked.

“4pm. Obviously it'll be private, so if you were thinking on coming, I have to say that'll be impossible for you”, he answered, not looking up, giving his machine a few last touches.

The boy looked down in a sad expression.

_"However..."_ As if he was able to read his mind, the man kept talking. _“_ If this presentation goes well, you'll probably see me around a lot more. I'm hoping to become a intern here, and eventually get my own laboratory”.

“That would be amazing, sir!”, Pebble answered, with a huge smile on his face. “I would love to see more of your robots!”

Robotnik smiled. “You've got good taste, kid”, he said as he left the room, with his robot following behind.

Pebble just stared as he left, eyes shining as bring as the sun.

He was amazed, and all he wanted was to know more about Robotnik.

If he was going to serve as someone's agent, it had to be him.

Jus that thought made the boy want to work harder, just to prove himself worthy.

_“_ _What a weirdo...”,_ the lady said as she finished wrapping up his wounds.


	2. Failure and Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik's little robots are tested in the facility.

The second time Code Pebble saw Robotnik was about a month later.

He was resting on a bench in one of the many halls the facility he lived on had.

He was training as much as he could, but even if some improvements could be seen, he was still having trouble keeping up.

He looked outside the window, leading to the large and open area on the back of the facility.

He could see a group of people in the distance, trying out new machinery.

Suddently, a white, small, flying robot appeared right in front of him, outside the window.

He got so scared he stumbled back and fell onto the ground.

Soon, the little robot made its way inside by opening the window with a little arm that got deployed from its underside.

Once the robot was inside, it started flying down the hall.

Pebble was confused, and wasn't sure where that thing came from, so he decided to follow it.

Soon enough the kid started running around the halls following the small robot.

Up and down stairs, into closets, outside the entrance, until it made its way to the backside of the facility.

The robot started approaching the group of people in the distance, and Pebble thought it was going for the kill.

He quickly jumped and grabbed the robot with all his strength...

Just to inmediately start being pulled by it towards the people.

He struggled, trying as hard as he could to stop it, until he found himself next to the group of people.

The robot stopped, and Pebble took the chance to finally hit it with a high kick, which broke its little propellers.

Seeing the machine on the ground, he got up to the group of man with a smile.

He was about to inform them of his attempt at protecting them, but was quickly interrumpted by one of the man there.

_“ Very impressive, but really fragile. Your ideas a good, Mr. Robotnik, but they need more polish if we are going to use them on actual missions. If a little kid's kick can break it down, an armed solider will have no trouble with them”._

Soon, all the man reunited left, giving side looks at Pebble.

Well, all, except one.

One man remained there, the youngest.

He quickly turned around, filled with rage.

_“_ _You don't know what you're talking about!”_ , Robotnik exclaimed. _“You SAW how my machine was able to carry that kid's weight with no problem! It's a success! It's a strong machine!”_

The other man simply kept walking, ingoring his voice.

Soon, the scientist turned to the boy. The rage in his eyes made him get frozen in place.

_“_ _You...”,_ Robotnik growled, slowly approaching the boy. 

He started to back up, but his knees failed him, falling on the harsh and rocky ground.

The man towered upon him.

He looked like the most terrifying being he had ever seen.

Worst than any of his trainers, worst than any commander.

He was something else entirely.

_“_ _How DARE YOU?!”_ , he screamed at the boy. 

Pebble started tearing up, while trying to keep his eyes on the face of the man. 

“ This was my biggest chance yet  _ and you RUINED IT!  _ They where eating from my hand like the little nasty pigeons they are, but you just had to burst into the scene and _ BREAK MY ROBOT!” _

He really wanted to say sorry, apologise in any way, but no words could go past his throat.

Suddently, the man kneeled in front of him, their faces nearly touching.

_“_ _I have worked too damn hard just to get it thrown away because of you, kid. I have spent many, many years working my way up, and I'm not giving up until I'm right at the top of everyone._ So now, take your stupid underdeveloped mind and _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!”_

Poor Pebble ran off while screaming _“YES, SIR!”,_ his legs going as fast as he could.

Once he was back inside the facility, he turned around, to check if he was being followed.

Was he saw was the young scientist slowly grabbing off the floor the different pieces of his machine.

He looked really upset, but held his creation tenderly.

The boy swore he even saw him pet slightly the main body of the machine with a sad but blank expression.

As the man started to turn around, Pebbels ran off to his room.

He wasn't risking getting caught by the mad man again.

Less than a week later, Pebbel and his companions got interrumped during training.

A few man in charge stepped in, followed by Robotnik, who entered with the very first robot Pebble saw from that man.

“Everyone, come here!”, said their trainer as he approached the new man in the room.

“Today we'll have a special exercise. You'll be tasked by fighting off the creations of our newest scientist in the facility, Dr. Ivo Robotnik”, he explained.

Soon, the doctor pressed a few times on his tablet, which made the top of the big robot open up.

From its inside, around twenty small robots came out flying, all of them buzzing around the room.

“Just because they look small and fancy do not take them for granted”, Robotnik started. “They are deadly machines... _But obviously I've been forced to replace the bullets with paint, so none of you could get harmed._ Give it your best, they won't have mercy on you”, he said menacingly, starting to tap on the screen.

A few moments later, some of the robots started shooting.

All the little agents in-training ran off, taking cover behind the different props and small buildings around their training area.

Most of the agents attempted to hit the little drones, but to no avail.

Their reaction time got adjusted, and they were faster than before. One after the other, everyone got stained with paint, some on the chest, others on the head, and others on strategic points like their legs, or arms if they were carrying “weapons” _(Like wooden sticks)._

Only Pebble remained.

He stayed hidden inside a little house, trying to control his breathing, while also trying to figure out the patterns the robots worked on.

He soon saw the red lights of the drones approach him, so he decided to create a distraction.

He threw a few props out the window, making the machines keep their attention on it as they analized is the ammount of things had a human in it or not.

The boy took that little time to climb up the house and stand on the roof.

He quickly jumped into the robots, attempting to hit them with a wood sword.

_He failed._

Soon, all the drones started shooting, getting his entire back painted in color red.

An alarm ringed.

The test was over.

The man that came in to see the demonstration applauded the doctor.

His robots where a complete success.

None of them got destroyed, while all the trainees got hit.

Their trainer, however, looked disappointed.

Robotnik smiled, and then turned to look at Pebble.

He smirked, as in saying _“You're not as dumb as I thought”._

Besides everything, the trainer congratulated Pebble for being the very last one to last, and for actually trying to think of an strategy.

That was a good day for both the young boy and the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy how this is going! <3
> 
> Comments are really appreciated, that way I know what you enjoyed, so I can take the story into a route or another!


	3. Cold and warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas on the government facility. Everyone celebrates the festivity in their own way.

Months went by on the government facility.

Everything stayed the same: Pebble kept on training and doing his best, little by little being more recognised by his tutors. Robotnik kept working on machines, which were usually tested my the little in-training agents.

Pebble was fascinated by Robotnik.

That man was amazing, a true genius, who poured his heart on to his machines.

His peers admired and despised him at the same time.

_How could a 20 year old be so great, so inteligent?_

But, he had his flaws.

Pebble noticed how he was always alone.

Barely talked to others.

He could spend days without seeing the man anywhere, probably because he was working non-stop in his laboratory.

_He wondered if he felt lonely._

_He himself certainly did._

Pebble didn't really consider anyone his friend.

He had companions, people that talked to him... But many of his peers simply disliked him.

He got called weak, an idiot, someone that didn't deserve to be there... Someone that should've been left on the battlefield he was found.

Winter came around soon enough. That was Pebble's favorite season.

They celebrated Christmas and New Years at the facility. Those little moments of partying, of happiness, really filled him with enough energy to keep working for the rest of the year.

He spent the whole month wondering what he would get as a present.

They never got anything special, but Pebble appreaciated it nontheless.

Everyone seemed to have a fun time at their annual christmas party.

There was a huge tree in a corner of the dinning room, most commanders talked about nothing while they drinked wine with no stop.

All the kids from the program played together around the tree, waiting to be able to open their pressents.

Pebble looked around, trying to find Robotnik, but he was nowhere to be found.

Soon, it was announced that they could open their pressents, and everyone jumped to the tree as if it was the end of the world.

Pebble got a single pressent that year: _A soft, red scarf._ He put it on inmediately.

After the hype died down, people started leaving, going to their rooms.

As Pebble walked down to his room, he started to hear a soft noise on the outside. It was the hum of machinery.

Looking out at the window, he saw how snow fell slowly, as a man controlled a little robot around the field.

It was Robotnik.

His skin was pale and slightly red from the cold.

He had snow all over him, turning his dark clothes into white.

He was only wearing a jacket and gloves, and by the way he was hiding in his clothes, it was easy to tell he was cold.

He was sitting on a bench, which was also covered in snow.

With his gloved hands he controled his small tactile tablet, whichs screen showed two things at once: The controls and stats of his robot, and notes he wrote down.

Instead of going to his room, Pebble decided to approach the man. The outside was extremely cold.

_How long had Robotnik been there?_

He approached the scientist silently, only saying something once he was next to the bench.

“What are you doing?”, asked the little kid.

“Testing my newest prototype”, answered the man in a whisper.

“You know there was a party today, right?”, he said as he threw away the snow on the bench and taking a sit next to Robotnik.

“Yeah, I knew”, he started. “Those kind of frivolous celebrations mean nothing to me. They're just a waste of time. I decided to use this oportunity to test my machines on a harsh weather, without having to worry about idiots sneaking around on me”

Pebble huffed. “But there were pressents”, he said in a happy tone.

“For you all, sure. I, on the other hand, have never received a pressent”, Robotnik said as he typed in a few notes on the tablet.

He then realised the man was right.

Not a single pressent was left under the tree.

He did, in fact, got no pressent.

The boy looked down sadly.

“Doesn't that make you feel sad?”, he asked innocently.

It was then he finally looked at the kid for the very first time that night. “Why would I feel sad? I do not care at all. As I said, I have never received any pressent”, he mentioned again harshly.

Then it clicked on him. “Wait, you've _NEVER_ got a christmas pressent?! Not even once?! Not even when you were a child?!”, the boy exclaimed, incredulous.

“No”, the guy deadpanned.

“But what about your friends? Your family? Anyone? No one has ever given you a pressent?!”, he kept wondering. Robotnik's eyes became colder and colder at every question from the kid.

He then pressed a few buttons, and the robot came back to him. He then turned to look at Pebbles, a sad anger in his expression. “No one has. I have never had any friends, I never met my family, and no one has ever cared for me”. He then grabbed the little robot. “My creations are everything and anything I have ever had. And I wouldn't have it any other way”.

Robotnik looked out into the snowy field, seeing the white flakes get reflected in the few lights that were on. _“Humans are unreliable, and cruel”_ , he started. “They only care for whoever they can use, or can be useful. I am of no interest to those common idiots. They try to pull me down, because they're afraid of my greatness”.

He then turned his attention to the small robot. “Someday, I will be risen by my machines, and no one will be able to stop me. Humans could've prevented this, but they did nothing. They shall suffer for the pain and the suffering they casted upon me”, he finished, dramatically closing his fists.

The little boy wasn't unsure of what to think of it. “Well... I hope I get to be on your side by then. You are very great”, he said with a small smile.

The man looked back at him confused. _“Why?”_

The boy shrugged. “I just think you're very cool. Your robots are amazing, and they kick our ass all the time during training. I would love to work for you someday, just to be able to see how you create them”, he explained, blushing slightly.

There was a long pause between them.

Pebble started to think that he may've said something wrong, but quickly he heard the voice of the man answer.

“You seem to be an outcast too, huh?”, he said smugly. “I'll take you in consideration in the future. At least you're not the biggest _idiot_ out there”.

The little boy interpreted that comment as a compliment. “Thank you, sir!”, he cheered.

Robotnik simply huffed.

Pebble was starting to feel extremely cold out there, so he decided to go back inside.

He got up from his seat and looked back at the guy silently.

As he started to leave, Robotnik activated the robot again.

Suddently, he felt something warm around his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Dr.Robotnik”, said Pebble, and quickly left.

When he looked back down, he noticed the boy had placed something on him: A red scarf.

It felt warm and soft.

He felt it tenderly with his fingers, and upon the realization, his eyes looked down softly, as he covered his small smile with the scarf.

_“Thank you, kid”_ , he whispered once he was sure no one could listen.


	4. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pebble finally becomes an official agent.

It had been 8 years since Pebble last saw Dr. Robotnik.

As he waited outside an office to finally receive his certificate and official agent code name, he thought about the last time he saw him...

He was only 13 when the doctor was relocated to another facility. 

His drones and technology started to become a more important asset to the government, so he needed a better hiding spot and bigger laboratory to work on.

Boxes filled one of the facility's halls, robots running up and down carrying them to the moving truck.

Pebble was going to his room as two older trainees stepped in front of him.

Since he started to perform better and become a much more appreciated agent trainee by his superiors, some of his companions started targeting him, with the excuse that they believed he wasn't good enough nor had the strength to become an agent.

Just as they started to push Pebble around, a shadow appeared behind them.

“ Don't you have anything better to do than disturb _my_ robot's way?!”, Robotnik screamed, grabbing one of the boys from the back of his shirt.

With just a glance at Robotnik's threatening eyes, the two boys ran away.

Pebble said nothing, but stepped out of the way, looking at the man in awe. _“He's so cool... So powerful...”_ , he thought.

As Robotnik walked out following some of his robots, Pebble exclaimed a “Thank you, doctor!” before the man stepped out of the building for the last time. 

Even if the man had not reacted, Pebble knew he heard him.

Pebble, now 20 years old, got pulled out of his thoughts as he got called to the office.

After way too many signatures on paperwork he had no care for, he was explained where the new facility he would work on was, and his new name: _Stone._

With a smile from side to side, the now named agent Stone left and quickly made his way to pack up and leave what had been his entire life since he had memory.

  
  


Him and two other new agents, the best of his promotion, were taken to the middle of nowhere, to a facility located where no roads existed, between two mountains, hundreds of kilometers away from any city.

It was the very first time he traveled that far away, so Stone felt fascinated by the world around them. 

Far gone was the deserted and dry outside of his old facility, now seeing masses of green trees that saw no end. 

He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he would be able to see Dr. Robotnik again... 

If maybe he was also where he was going.

But, obviously those were just dreams. 

Even if he were there, it would be nearly impossible for him to even see the doctor.

His new facility was somewhat bigger than where he lived before. 

However, this one had an extensive line of secret laboratories deep underground. 

He, being the new guy around, obviously wasn't allowed to access them.

Right after they were shown their rooms and left their bags, the new agents were assigned to different departments and were ordered to guard their scientists of any and all danger.

  
  
  


Just a few days later, Stone felt disappointed.

All the training he went through was for... _Nothing?_

All he did was bring the scientists coffee and move paperwork and tools around the laboratory.

Why did he have to become highly athletic? 

The strategies on battle? 

To resist even the worst of tortures in order to keep their secrets locked down?

  
  


_ However, only a few days later proved him how wrong he was. _

There was a security break. 

A terrorist team attacked the facility, bringing all kinds of firearms with them. 

Everyone got to work quickly, bringing scientists and important assets to the safe room.

Thankfully no one died, but from the very first moments of the attack, Stone noticed that they were going for something specific, something deep in the underground laboratories.

Him and his companions were ordered to stop the terrorists' tracks, and for the first time, they gained access to the underground. 

They were given small watches to help them traverse the new area, which was filled with secret passages for moments like this.

While his companions stayed behind and slowly checked all rooms for possible attackers or survivors, Stone went ahead to try and figure out what the terrorists' objective was.

Listening from behind walls, he was able to hear something about _“Him being in Underground 7”_ , right before shots took them out. Stone was glad more agents were already around.

He quickly made his way to Level 7, which had a single laboratory in it. 

He was able to pass the terrorists, however, no agent seemed to be around...

_ Until he heard the click of a gun. _

Stone turned around, ready to fire, when suddenly, he found himself face to face with a drone.

A white, glossy, flying, highly equipped drone.

He stood there, frozen.

_ He recognised that design. _

The finishing touches, the dark lining, the red lenses that were scanning him...

_ Wait- _

Just as the drone finished scanning him, it quickly left, deeming the agent of not being an enemy. 

After the drone left, Stone made his way to one of the doors, which obviously, was locked.

He tried knocking, calling out, trying to gain access through the scan pad _(Which obviously did not work)_... 

He eventually just stood in front of the door, gun in hand, keeping himself alert to any sound or movement.

Gunfire little by little became more and more loud, indicating the terrorists approached. 

Sweat started building in his forehead. 

He had barely spent a week as an actual agent, and that could be his end already.

He stood against the door, tense, hearing steps coming down...

When suddenly the doors opened.

He fell backwards into the laboratory, doors quickly closing in front of him the moment his body made its way inside.

He had no time to respond, as an angry and very recognisable voice started yelling at him.

“ Are you _INSANE_ , agent?! What the hell were you even doing THERE?!”

Stone quickly seated up, looking back at the voice.

And there _he_ was.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

It took Stone a few seconds to process the situation, and finally realise the man was speaking at him.

_ “ _ _Y-Yes? What?”_ , Stone asked, confused.

The older man sighed. “I hate to repeat myself, agent... _WHY_ didn't you stay back on surface level like _YOU'RE_ SUPPOSED TO DO?!”.

Stone straightened his back. _“I-I was ordered to come down here and help on the rescue”_ , he said, his voice trembling.

The man just grumbled, turning around dramatically, before sitting in his obviously custom-made chair.

_ “ _ _Those imbeciles...”_ , he started whispering under his breath. “I already told them MANY TIMES that _my machines_ are better than any of their _useless agents!_ ”, he ended up growling, while he looked at the maps of the facility and location of his drones.

Things, however, weren't going as well as the doctor hoped.

Most of his drones had been destroyed by the attackers, and all the remaining agents had stood back, opting to try and open fire on the terrorists as they, little by little, moved forward on the hallways of the facility.

Just as he was about to comment on something, there was an explosion right outside the laboratory. 

The door did not give in, but got quite damaged, and wouldn't hold for much longer.

The doctor quickly got up and made his way to the specifically builded safe room in his laboratory, Stone following him.

It was a small, dark room, illuminated by a red light. Stone stood near the door, as the doctor tapped orders on his chunky, button-filled gloves, while he sitted in one of the corners. 

Through his little screen, he was able to follow slightly the movements on the outside. 

The walls were so thick that it was impossible for them to hear what was even going on outside.

For a while all Stone could hear was his own heartbeat and the clicking of buttons. 

After what felt hours, the doctor stopped.

Stone slightly approached him, curious, but keeping his distance and a low profile.

_“What were you doing, sir?”_ , he whispered.

Robotnik slightly looked up at him, in an annoyed expression. _“Commanding my drones”_ , he answered, standing up.

“I've released my whole squad of mini-badniks to fight off those idiots. Took a while, but they were able to get every single one of them”, he explained, walking up the door.

Stone hesitated a bit when he saw the doctor input a code on the door. “Sir, are you _absolutely sure_ it is safe to go out?”.

The doctor quickly turned, angrily pointing at the agent. _“Are you questioning me?”._

Agent Stone tripped on his own words, trying to apologize, until a _“I'm never wrong”_ shut him off completely. 

“Of course, doctor” was all he could reply.

Once the door opened, they were both greeted by a scene taken from a horror movie: Small, bug-sized robots floated around the room, as around ten men laid on the ground, blood dripping from their bodies.

“See, agent? I told you my babies took care of them”, said Robotnik, turning to Stone. 

He started to ramble about how his machines are greater than any agent, making all the remaining agents right outside the stairs leading to that floor leave upon hearing the man's voice.

However, Stone's attention quickly moved to something else. 

It was barely noticeable, like a slight gust of wind.

_ Soon, there was a gunshot. _

  
  


Robotnik stood still, looking into the nothingness.

Did he make... _A mistake?_

By the time all the agents came back running to the scene, an arm fell on the floor. 

A single shot, straight on the head.

The click on Stone's gun was what pulled Robotnik out of his trance, quickly looking back at him.

“Is everything ok, doctor?”, Stone asked, looking agitated.

Robotnik simply looked at him, and turned around.

One of the terrorists was still alive when they came out, and attempted to murder Robotnik. 

_ That's what they came for. _

“What's your name?”, asked Robotnik, keeping his back on the agent.

“I'm agent Stone, sir”.

There was a pause.

“You seemed familiar, but I don't recall that name”, said Robotnik, as he started to type out on his gloves again.

Stone hesitated slightly. _Maybe he remembered him?_

“We've actually met before, sir”, he started.

“Back then I was still a kid, in the training program of the government”.

The doctor paused the typing for a bit. “I thought they cancelled that project”.

“They did”, answered Stone. “I'm one of the very last agents to come out of it”.

Robotnik hummed, and slightly turned his head to look at Stone.

“Very well. It seems that your capacities as an agent are _adequate_ , at least”, he said as the last of his robots went back to their stations at the laboratory. 

“I'll keep you in mind, agent Stone. But only _for now_ ”.

And so, the doctor made his way back to his main console, which thankfully did not get damaged by the attack.

Soon, the remaining healthy agents took care of the wounded, and took the bodies away.

Stone just stood back, trying to process what happened. 

The realization that he just killed someone hitted him like a truck.

_“The first one's the worst”_ , it's what he always got told in training. 

He never would've thought it would sting that bad.

But, as he looked back at Robotnik, the pain seemed to ease away.

He was able to save his life. 

The life of someone as valuable as Robotnik. 

That thought alone was able to replace the pain with pride.

He left the lab with a smile on his face.


	5. New Years' Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the year at the government facility.

Work at the new facility started quickly. 

There weren't any important losses, after all.

Stone, however, received an anonymous tip that gave him his first job at the least secretive underground laboratories... 

Managing paperwork and bringing coffee to scientists.

He was still pretty disappointed that THIS was what being an agent was like during the regular, daily work days, but at least he got a glimpse at new and amazing technology and research.

Agent Stone's favorite days, however, were field works. 

He finally got the chance to travel again, and even if it was just inside the country for the most part, he certainly enjoyed the rides.

Standing still next to doors or the scientists in charge wasn't exciting eather, but at least he was supposed to keep an eye out for any danger... 

Which never came. 

At least he didn't have to spend hours to no end writing boring mails about boring people.

The only thing that brought a smile on his face while working at the facility was the thought that Dr. Robotnik was there too, as well as the few times he catched one of his flying drones taking a coffee down to Underground 7.

  
  


Months went by as his routine set in.

Winter came around again, and the year came to a close. 

Most of the scientists and agents left for the holidays to spend them with their families. 

The only people at the facility left were the known as “non-existent” _(Just like Stone and his old companions, which have no real name or ID of their own)_ and a few people making an extra buck.

The place certainly felt colder and lonelier than usual. 

Being lonely was something Stone was never able to stand. 

He always needed some sort of company, reassuring him that he isn't alone in the world.

There were only a few hours left on that year when Stone finally finished all the paperwork he had to write down during those weeks of low-work. 

Now he had a few days free for himself for nearly the first time in his life.

He was thinking about where he could go... 

Maybe travel to a city? 

Visit nice places? 

Surely no one would mind if he left for a little while...

Nearly everyone was in their rooms or finishing work up when Stone approached the main kitchen on the facility, on a search for something to eat.

As he was preparing a quick sandwich, he heard noises at the storeroom, where all their food got stored, filled with wooden boxes. 

He decided to take a peak.

There surely was someone there. 

Whoever they were, they were surely making a lot of noise. 

Clinking sound of glass could also be heard between grumbles.

Suddenly, a wine bottle rolled around the floor down in one of the aisles.

_ Oh, boy, someone just got drunk. _

Stone decided to approach the person and take them away from there.

_ Some idiot probably had nothing better to do than waste all their resources on New Years to get absolutely wasted...  _

_ I _ _ t probably was some no one agent or something-... _

And it was Dr. Robotnik.

Sitting on the floor. 

Reaching out for another bottle inside a crate, unsuccessfully. 

Looking completely decimated.

His hair was out of place and greasy, his clothes stained with oil, one of his shoes was missing, and his usually perfectly groomed mustache looked absolutely insane.

The last time Stone got any news from Robotnik was some months back, when he catched some agents venting about how horrible it was to try and work with the man.

It took him a few seconds, but when the doctor realised he had company, he quickly threw an empty bottle at Stone, who was able to dodge it easily.

_ “ _ _AGENT, what do YOU THINK you're DOING in my PRIVATE ROOM?!”_ , the man screamed at the general direction Stone was in.

He sighed. 

“Doctor, this isn't your private room. This is the storeroom. And you're drunk”, Stone said, looking down at the man.

Robotnik took a look around the room for a few seconds, and started laughing afterwards. 

_“How did I even get here?!”_ , he said between laughs.

Stone was quite shocked at the sight. 

He never thought he would ever see someone like Robotnik look so terrible. 

It was obvious he got there right after finishing work, which by the bags under his eyes knew how long that work took him.

He decided to keep the doctor company, maybe convince him to go to bed. 

The agent sitted on one of the crates, right in front of Robotnik, as the man struggled to get any more wine from the empty bottles around him. 

After a few attempts he gave up, pushing the bottles away.

Stone stared at the man, who looked as if he carried a heavy weight within. 

His eyes looked aimlessly with an unnoticeable sadness behind them.

The doctor sighed, dropping his head back, closing his eyes, taking a few seconds to breathe. 

When he finally opened them again, he stared at Stone. 

He looked as if many questions were crossing his mind, but none seemed to be quite right.

_ “ _ _Enjoying yourself, agent?”_ , he finally said, looking extremely tired. _“_ _Taking in the sight? How the great Dr. Robotnik got wasted alone in a storage between boxes during New Years? I'm sure you all agents will have a blast”_ , explained in a bitter tone. 

It was obvious he knew about the things others said about him, and the reputation behind the man.

Stone lowered his back. 

“I was actually just keeping an eye on you, just in case you'd need help going back to your room”, he explained, nearly whispering.

_ “ _ _LIAR!”_ , the doctor replied.  _“_ _You all agents are the worst, thinking I don't KNOW what you all say about me in my back”_ , he said as he attempted to get up, and failed.  _“_ _You're all but a bunch of cowards... Thinking you're better than you are. You all should look at yourselves, you're but a gum stuck at the sole of this world”_ , he finished, looking at Stone with hate.

Stone simply kept looking at him, deep in thought. 

_“It must be hard to know everyone despises you...”,_ he wondered.

After a long silence, Robotnik speaked up again. _“Who are you?”_

“ I'm agent Stone, sir”.

_ “ _ _Ah, the good shooter”,_ Robotnik said. _“I never see you around”._

“ You're never out of your laboratory”, Stone answered.

_ “ _ _Touché”_ , Robotnik said with an odd hand movement.

More time passed by, both men in silence. 

Eventually, it was Stone who talked this time. 

“What do you do in your laboratory for so many hours?”

_ “ _ _What do you think?”_ , Robotnik answered in a frustrated tone. _“Work, of course!”_

“ All the time?”, Stone asked.

_ “ _ _Yeah. I've got nothing else to do”_ , he said sadly.

“ Don't you get tired?”, Stone kept asking.

_ “ _ _Yeah, but it's because of this human body”_ , said the doctor, pointing at his belly. _“If I don't work as much as I can, I'll run out of time”._

“ Run out of time?”, Stone wondered.

_ “ _ _My mind is too great for this body. If I don't work everyday, every hour, once my time comes I won't have even finished half of my ideas and projects this mind can create!”_ , he explained, gesturing with his arms.

“ And spending the night getting drunk in a storage all by yourself is a great idea...”, Stone said. 

He thought picking a bit on the doctor would do no harm.

_ “ _ _SHUT UP!”,_ Robotnik exclaimed, filled with anger, which seemed to leave his body as quickly as it came. _“This is like a tradition of some sorts...”_

That last comment really picked up Stone's curiosity. “A tradition?”

_ “ _ _Didn't you fucking hear me?”,_ answered the man angrily. _“Gettin' wasted to leave the pain behind, start the process all over again for another god damn year...”,_ said Robotnik in a nearly singing tone.

Now Stone got certainly worried. 

The pain? 

What pain? 

How long had he been doing this? 

When did it start? 

All the questions filled up Stone's mind, worrying him to no end, which clearly translated into his facial expression.

_ “ _ _Stop having those puppy eyes, I don't need your pity”_ , Robotnik told him as he tried to stand up, holding onto some of the crates near him. _“Poor old Robotnik, lived a horrible childhood as an orphan, got treated like trash, and had to pick up the pieces and start all over again on his own... Who fucking cares anymore...”_. 

The man sounded out of energy, and absolutely tired. 

He could barely stay up, his legs shivering trying to keep with the weight.

Stone quickly got next to him, holding the drunk doctor by his shoulders.

_ “ _ _Don't you fucking touch me, agent!”_ , the man replied, attempting to punch Stone, only for his fist to fall down half way there.

“ I'm just trying to help you stand up”, Stone replied. “Here, let's take you to bed”.

_ “ _ _What do you want?”,_ Robotnik whined. _“Power? Information? I'm not giving you SHIT, so don't act like you're all goody-two-shoes here caring for me”._

“ I don't want anything”, Stone replied firmly as he straightened up, getting one of the doctor's arms over his shoulders. “I do legitimately care for you, doctor...”

There was just silence.

Soon, the two of them made their way to Underground 7. 

Stone was careful to not being seen by others. 

As Robotnik said earlier, everyone would judge the man even more if they saw him in that state. 

Even in his intoxicated state, Robotnik did notice Stone hesitating at every corner.

Once in Level 7, Robotnik gave Stone instructions as to where to go. 

After a bit of trouble and confusion, Stone was able to get to Robotnik's room.

It was extremely small, with an old and messy bed, and a metallic bar hanging from the ceiling, which worked as a wardrobe. It was obvious the man barely spent any time there, and where he lived was his laboratory.

Stone set the doctor on his bed, helping him get off his shoes and jacket.

As the agent started to leave, Robotnik called out for him.

_ “ _ _Why?”_ , Robotnik asked, nearly nodding off.

“ What do you mean, why?”, asked Stone, confused.

_ “ _ _Why do you care?”_ , Robotnik said, opening a single eye just to look back on the agent. _“I noticed you making sure no one saw us. You just stayed back and didn't even laugh at my face for being in this pathetic state... Why?”_

Stone took a moment, thinking back. “I've always admired you. I do think you're very great. When I hear what others say about you, I just wonder about you... Why you're like this... I feel like the you that everyone sees isn't the real you. Maybe I'm wrong, but... I've always thought there had to be something more to you than what meets the eye”.

Seeing that the man wasn't answering, Stone guessed the doctor finally fell asleep. 

Softly, he closed the door and left, going back up. 

He noticed it was finally midnight, and that a new year had started. 

He wished for that new year to be better for him and Dr. Robotnik.

Back in the room, Robotnik was still awake. 

He did hear everything.

Tapping on his gloves, the small screen lighted up. 

He recorded an audio note, which simply said _“Hire agent Stone”._


	6. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone is hired to be doctor Robotnik's personal agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking SO LONG to update! I hope you all like this chapter regardless!

It was already March when the notice came to Stone's small desk, he couldn't believe his eyes.

THE doctor Robotnik?

Hiring him?

As a personal agent?

He felt like heaven.

He couldn't stop smiling.

He thought he was the luckiest man in the world.

When his companions found out about his source of happiness, they all instead gave him their condolences.

Stone felt confused: Who wouldn't want to be next to a genius like him? He knew about his anger issues, how he talked down to everyone, and how he only wanted perfection.

But agent Stone was ready.

He wanted to take the challenge.

  
  
  
  


Working with the mad scientist proved to be more than a challenge.

Every single small mistake, everything that was slightly out of place, every word that wasn't the proper one, every single time, Stone got punished with insults.

However, after growing up on a military base and training his entire life, Robotnik's comments didn't affect the agent at all. He, in fact, found them amusing.

There certainly was an art to how Robotnik would insult others. Never going for easy words or expressions. Stone was certain he made all the comments up on the spot.

_“_ _That's what 300IQ in full capacity looks like”_ , he thought.

Stone, however, did appreciate that, when something was done right, no punishment came anyways.

We would, instead, be greeted with side smugs and quick comments.

No need to felicitate the agent, just a small nudge, just to say _“keep it up”._

He appreciated it.

He understood it.

The agent started thinking that the other agents probably weren't good enough for the doctor.

He, however, was.

Days became weeks, which became months, which became years.

Agent Stone proved to doctor Robotnik he was capable, and he acknowledged it by keeping the man around.

His job was certainly easy: Keeping the place tidy and clean, taking care of all the paperwork and schedules, and attending the doctor's needs, which usually meant bringing him coffee and food while he tirelessly worked on his machines.

During the moments the agent was able to relax, he observed how the inventor worked on new projects.

Seeing the precision and confidence he worked was like watching a great musician perform.

He felt extremely fortunate.

Only he was allowed to watch the doctor work, and no one else.

Being so close to the man allowed Stone to also be the only one that saw what he considered to be his “real doctor”:

How, when the man got excited, transformed the laboratory into a dance club, the way he proudly smiled at his machines onces finished, how he would indirectly ask Stone for praise after being rudely treated by military nobodies, the way his body relaxed after phone calls, how many, many days he fell asleep laying on top of his own creations, being the only moment Stone could see the man truly at peace...

Stone was able to see more than anyone else.

He was charming.

He was funny.

He was the most clever man he had ever met.

He was passionate.

He was lovely.

He was handsome.

He was...

_He was..._

_He was in love._

_Agent Stone was in love with his boss._

_There was no doubt about it._

He, however, as an agent, was trained to not allow any of his emotions to bloom out.

… Or so he thought.

Since the very beginning, rumors started flowing around, about how agent Stone and Robotnik acted together.

Was it really that obvious?

Did he give a certain vibe out?

_… Did the doctor give a certain vibe when Stone was near?_

When asked about it, Robotnik simply brushed it off, just like any other rumor about him.

Some people even thought the man was a vampire, considering how he never, ever stepped outside.

Stone simply kept his feelings for himself.

The doctor didn't seem to notice, but even if he did, he wasn't acknowledging it anyway.

Aside from all that, Stone simply thought he had no chance for him to begin with the doctor.

He was too great for someone like him.

They worked together perfectly, but that was about it.

Stone thought of Robotnik as a being greater than him, someone he couldn't approach.

So he just stayed back, and supported the man as much as he could.

  
  
  


Many years had passed now since Stone started to work with Robotnik.

He remembered the date by heart.

Stone knew the doctor wasn't a man of enjoying presents, and even less when they were useless to him, but he decided to make something special, just for the occasion, just for him.

The day was coming to an end, Robotnik finally finished a new prototype of drone, and was currently looking through the code, just to make sure everything was in order.

Stone had just finished answering the very last of the mails for that day, and was ready to turn off his small computer.

“Agent Stone?”, Robotnik said.

“Yes, doctor?”

“You've been oddly silent today”, he said, turning around in his chair to face the agent. “What is it?”

Stone slightly chuckled. _Of course he noticed._

“Well”, the agent said, getting up from his chair. “I know you don't like these kinds of things-...”

“ _Ugh,_ what is it _now?”_ , the doctor interrupted, pinching his nose bridge.

“Well... It was today, many years ago, that I started to work with you, and I wanted to have a special detail”, the agent said, opening a side closet from the metallic wall and pulling a package from it.

The man just looked at his employee with distaste, not moving from his chair as the agent approached him.

“I hope it's of your liking”, Stone finished, giving the package to the man.

It felt soft under his gloved hands.

With not much interest, the man opened the package, revealing a piece of clothing.

Spreading it out, he noticed it was a jacket.

Completely black, simple but stylish.

Without thinking much of it, Robotnik decided to try it on, thinking it would be small for him, ready to bash on Stone's present...

But no, it was a perfect fit.

He had never really cared much for his image _(Aside from his mustache),_ and the adition of the jacket certainly wasn't unwelcomed.

It wasn't until he saw his own reflection on one of the screens that he fell in love with it. It had four tails, each of them with inner, red markings, which gave a similar aesthetic to his own robots.

His eccentric movements were even more accentuated by them, and he couldn't be happier.

Seeing the man's expression from boredom to fascination made Stone's heart beat so hard he thought his heart was about to come out of his body.

_He liked it._

“Not bad, agent Stone”, Robotnik said while making different poses in front of his screens.

“I'm glad you like it, doctor. I really have a lot of thought on the design. I really wanted it to match your style and personality”.

It took nearly a minute for Robotnik to realise something.

“Wait... _You_ designed it?”, he said, incredulous, turning around, looking at Stone in confusion.

“And also made it myself. I thought of buying one somewhere else, but none seemed to be special enough for you. I wanted this to be something special, just like these years I've been able to work for you”.

For the first time since Stone knew Robotnik, he saw the man being completely speechless.

He eventually turned his back on Stone, which did little to hide his expression.

Stone could see him on the screen. He looked... Confused. Concerned. _Lost._

After what felt like an eternity, Robotnik said _“Thank you”_ , still with his back turned on the man.

Stone simply smiled and stood back.

The moment quickly ended, as they received an emergency call.

Some problems with an electric malfunction.

Possibly a terrorist attack, maybe something more.

“Pack your stuff, agent, we're going to Montana”, said Robotnik as he strolled out of the laboratory. “Don't be late, I'll be preparing the mobile lab while you get ready”, he said right before the doors closed behind him.

Stone took that moment to breathe, and smile until his cheeks hurted.

_“_ _He liked it! He liked the jacket!”_ , he thought excitedly.

Before leaving, in a separate car with its own driver, Stone took a last peak at Robotnik as he stepped inside the truck, his new jacket flowing in the wing.

Just as the doors closed, the doctor looked over Stone's car, and smiled.

He knew Stone was looking.

And he knew the agent smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma finish the story here, since I don't know what else to add up... It's bittersweet, but that's what the actual Sonic Movie delivers, so...


End file.
